That's What She Said!
by mizlo
Summary: Who says you can't have a normal conversation? Matt Hardy and Co., that's who! Matt Hardy/OC with special guests The Miz and Justin Gabriel.. because that's what I said!


**A/N: **For Nicki because she FINALLY started watching The Office and fell in love with Jim Halpert right along with me. And because I still owe her. Also, because ILH and she needed some good laughs 3 And because this hit me at THREE IN THE MORNING and I practically wrote half of it on my phone in that crazy strange zone where you're awake, but there's no way you'll remember anything you did in the morning.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I suck. (That's what Matt said she said?!)

* * *

"I mean.. is it really that hard?" Nicki stated more than asked as she recounted an earlier incident to Lauren, who was sitting next to her.

The corners of Matt's lips lifted up into a grin as he tried his best to ignore their majorly girly crisis of a conversation and eat the food on the plate in front of him. He couldn't even get his fork to his mouth without cracking a laugh free though, and so he took that as his cue. It as too good to pass up. "That's what she said!" he snickered, triumphantly.

Nicki and Lauren both paused, their eyes darting to him in annoyance.

"What?" he questioned objectionably. "Oh c'mon, it was funny!"

Nicki continued to stare at him, unamused. "Babe," Matt coaxed only to be cut off my Mike.

"Lighten up, ladies. Last time I checked this was catering not Oprah." He shrugged the girls off, fully capable of shoving food into his mouth without being disturbed.

Lauren smacked him just because she could, "Last time I checked you weren't in the conversation." He only scrunched his mouth and wobbled his head mockingly before going back to ignoring their estrogen-fueled vent-fest.

Nicki and Lauren rolled their eyes at each other, silently signaling to one another that they'd pick up where they left off later on when the boys were out of their hair.

"Anyway!" Lauren exclaimed, sighing dramatically to change the subject.

"I think I'm allergic to nuts," Nicki muttered absentmindedly as she picked at a bowl of trail mix that sat in front of her.

"That's what she said!" It was Mike this time and Matt chuckled in unison with him as they both grinned into their plates, satisfaction slick on their faces.

Nicki groaned in complaint.

"You asked for that one," Lauren laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Nicki said, admitting defeat. She studied the bowl again, "I'm serious though. I think I am. My tongue.." She stuck it out, making a face. "It just feels so big in my mouth," she explained as she retracted it again.

Mike started choking and Matt had to push himself away from the table, holding his stomach as if to contain himself.

Lauren gave her best friend a look as if to say 'you did it again'.

"Dammit!"

Mike reached for a bottle of water while Matt wiped the tears from his eyes. "Ah, three for three."

"You're lucky I love you so hard."

This time Lauren couldn't help herself. She laughed through her nose, trying not to give herself away.

Nicki heard her anyway and turned to her, the realization hitting. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF!" she trailed off, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at the three of them with disgust.

"Babe, we're just playin'. We're done. I promise." Matt reached out to her, resting his arm around her shoulder.

Nicki pouted. "I know you, Matthew Moore. If you get the chance you'll do it again."

"Nu-uh. I can keep my word." Matt objected.

"Whatever, you won't even last a minute."

Matt sucked in a breath and stared at his girlfriend not saying anything, though his eyes said it all. Did she really have to say that? To go there?

Meanwhile, Lauren avoided eye contact with Nicki and kicked Mike under the table when he started to snort.

Catching on, Nicki snarled at them all. "You all suck!" she grumbled as she pushed herself up from the table and stalked across the room. She kept going until she reached one of the outer wings of the arena.

Justin Gabriel looked up from the text he was replying to, seeing her walk towards him. "Nicki!" he started, only to be cut off right away by her screeching yell.

"I'M NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING THAT SHE SAID AGAIN!"

Justin stopped and looked back at her as she brushed past him, "..Anything that who said?" he asked, slightly bewildered. "..Hey have you see Matt? I can't seem to stay on top of him," he yelled after her.

Nicki stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes lighting up. "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" she yelled, turning around to point at him while she jumped excitedly up and down.

* * *

**And Justin saves the day! Party Hardy~**


End file.
